Girl From the Ocean
by FinnickandAnnie2
Summary: When Annie is chosen to go into the games she is frightened and alone. As her training goes on Finnick Odair developes an attatchment to her and he finds it hard to watch her suffer. When it's time for the games the love he feels for her makes him go to unthinkable levels to save her. Annie loves Finnick in return but there are certain roadblocks in the way of their love.
1. Intro

Hello everyone! This fanfic starts at the reaping of Annie Cresta and it starts in her point of view. However I would like to note that this work will alternate between Finnick AND Annies point of view. There will be no pattern to when I switch pov's but I will always make sure to note who's pov the chapter is in. I will make sure at the beginning of each chapter to put either ~Annie~ or ~Finnick~ in the beginning notes. I hope you enjoy and as always comments and suggestions are always welcome! I hope you enjoy! (Also, I would like to note that as of now the rating is T but during the arena scenes due to violence, language, etc. I will probably switch to an M rating sorry if this is an inconvenience .)


	2. The Reaping

~Annie~

My breath catches and I think silently 'no that can't be right! They couldn't have just said my name. It's not possible!' I look down at the ground and leave the little pen of safety and the people I have known all my life and I walk out into the cold open air. I glance up for a moment and see her, Mags, looking at me with sweet, gentle, and understanding eyes. Then I glance over at him, Finnick, and his eyes are less kind and more weathered. It's as if he doesn't like me and he hasn't even gotten to know me. I think to myself that it must be my small scrawny figure. I had no muscles, chest, and my I was far from looking fit. My red hair was pulled back into a ponytail that went down to my shoulder blades and the ribbon that tied it back perfectly matched my powder blue dress. I didn't exactly look like mean tribute material. So I supposed maybe he was just upset I was chosen because I was certain to not win.

I quickly walk up the steps and stand next to Gloria, the Escort for District 4. She gives me a quick glance before her hand flutters back down into the glass fishbowl to pull out the male tributes name. As I watch her fingers dance around the little slips of paper it hits me that this is all real. I am going into the arena. I will most likely face all my fears and I could possibly die and never return to my family. I hold back tears and swallow the bile forming in the back of my mouth. I need to be brave. The Capitol will be watching my every move, assessing how well I can behave and act. In one last move of desperation to show my home that I can be strong I hold my chin up and put on the bravest face that I could muster.

"Daniel Taker."

The boy that belonged to the name gasps in horror but unlike me when he pushes through the crowd I see that he is very muscular and fit. Even though his initial reaction is shocked I can tell even now that he will go far in the games. He walks much faster than I did up the steps and he is more polite and even extends a hand to Gloria. She shakes his hand fondly before turning back to our district.

"Here we are! The tributes this year from District 4! Annie Cresta and Daniel Taker!" The crowd applauds but we all know the applause is for show. Deep down everyone is mourning the loss of one or both members of the community. Gloria swiftly turns to us both "now shake hands and then you will have a moment with your families and then we will be on the road! How exciting!" She smiles and you can see the wrinkles form on her face underneath all that caked on makeup when she smiles. I grimace but turn and reach my hand out and grab Daniels. We do a quick shake and nod to each other before being ushered through the back doors to speak to our families.

I walk into a small little room furnished with a small red couch. I sit down and patiently wait for my family to burst through the doors. While I wait my anxiety gets the better of me and I smooth my beautiful dress out over my knees a half a dozen times. Finally my family walk in and I jump up from the couch. My father, mother, and little sister all have tears in the eyes and we form a giant group hug. For a moment all I could here was the sound of my parents sniffles and then they break away. My father whispers "you will be alright Annie. Your mother and I know you can win."

I shake my head "dad you and I both know I don't stand a chance!"

My mother shakes her head "Annie Cresta don't you dare think that way! You can win this! You will train and you will learn all the skills you need." Mom grabs me into a hug and her hand rubs my back "you have to come back to us my love."

I bury my face into her neck and whisper "I will try my best mamma. I promise you, dad, and Rose that I will return."

I feel a tiny tug on my dress and look down to see Rose, my little sister, tugging on my blue dress. I break the hug with my mother so I could gather my little sister up into my arms. I kiss her rosy cheek and wipe the tears away "I will be back before you know it Rosie I promise." Rosie nods and sniffles. She whispers quietly "I love you."

I try not to sob and I whisper back "I love you too." I gently set her back down and I have a few more moments with my family before the peacekeepers come in again and take them away. I watch them all disappear through the door before I allow myself to break down for the first time. I sink to the floor and cry into my hands until the peacekeepers peel me off the ground and push me towards the train on the opposite side of the building.

I board the train and much to my surprise it is rather dull. It was more lavish than any house in district 4 but I still expected more from the capitol. The peacekeepers leave me, and a strange looking girl in a long dress with long blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail walks over to me. She makes a gesture as if to say 'follow me'. I nod and follow her through the cars back to a little room that was supposed to be my quarters during the train ride. I smile weakly "thank you." She nods and walks off. Once she was gone I grumble "weird, you would think she would reply to thank you." I sit down on the side of the bed and can't help but notice how I sink down into the mattress. It is so soft and fluffy and I feel like i'm on a cloud. I lean back and let my body sink down into the mattress. I layed like that for about five minutes before I heard a small knock at the door. I sit upright and fix my dress. "Come in!" The door opens and I see Mags small figure walk into the room.

"Mags? What are you doing?"

She smiles and walks over to the bed and sits down on the side. "Well I just wanted to introduce myself properly and let you know that dinner is in ten minutes. Just in case you want to get cleaned up."

I nod "thanks." I was about to excuse myself but i thought of a question "umm Mags? Will Daniel and Finnick be there?" She gets up and nods "yes child they will be there. It's the first evening so it's mostly just introductions and such, so there is no need to be nervous. Just come to the main dinner car when you're finished getting ready. If you get lost just ask one of the helpers standing by and they will show you the way." She smiles and leaves as quick as she came. By helpers I assumed she meant the creepy people just standing around watching our every move. I shiver at the thought and look for fresh clothes to put on.


	3. Discussions

~Finnick~

After making sure the boy tribute, Daniel, was notified about dinner I think about all the things I need to do in order to get ready for dinner. The first thing that pops into my head is I need to take a shower. I had swam in the ocean earlier today before the reaping and you could still smell the salty and fishy smell of the ocean. I knew if I didn't shower before dinner Mags would give me trouble for it later. When I get back to my room I shed my clothes and threw them into the small hamper in the corner of the large grey tiled bathroom. The floor was cold underneath my feet but the warm water that welcomed me in the shower relieved me from the cold. The water running down my chest and back felt nice and relaxing. Reaping days were always rough because I always hated seeing who would be the new sacrifices this year. The boy I had no doubt would go far but the girl...well...she was a little scrawny in my opinion and I didn't have very high hopes for her to win. I grab the shampoo from the shower rack and I gently massage it into my hair and after a few moments rinse it out. Then I wash my body and after I shut the water off I grab a towel from the rack and tie it around my waist. As I step out of the shower the steam flows out of the door and fills the room. The steam makes the air hot and sticky and it feels almost as if it could choke me to death, it reminds me of the arena. I shiver at the thought and try to focus on getting ready. I humm softly to myself and shake the little water droplets out of my hair and attempt to style it how I like. Once my hair was alright and I was dried off I dress into a pair of jeans and a tightly fitting navy blue shirt. The shirt helps accentuate my muscles so I can show off to the new tributes just how strong a tribute has to be. Once I thought I looked presentable enough I walk out of the bathroom and find Mags sitting on the edge of my bed.

I sigh "Mags how long have you been here?"

She dismisses me with the wave of her hand "oh Finnick my boy not long settle down."

"Well to be fair you did come into my room unannounced."

She nods "I did. I wouldn't normally but there are some things I think that we need to discuss before dinner."

"What kind of things?"

She looks up at me "Well i'm sure that you have noticed we seem to have two very different tributes on our hands."

I nod "of course. My boy tribute Daniel seems to be much more fit than your tribute. What was her name? Anabell...no...Alyssa…? No...what was it?"

"Annie." Mags confirms.

"Oh right Annie. Yes well like I was saying she doesn't seem to be very strong." I look at Mags and frown "where are you going with all of this?"

Mags folds her hands into her lap ""Finnick you and I both know you are much stronger than I am. We also both know that we can't give up on her just because she appears weak. For all we know she could be the best tribute there has ever been and all she needs is just some guidance."

I close my eyes and put my hands over my face and groan because I know where this is going. Mags is about to ask me to switch tributes with her.

"Finnick will you please train the girl? She will need more strength and guidance. You can give her that. You can give her way better training than I can and we both know it. I will take Daniel because he needs less training and guidance." Her eyes look at me pleadingly "Finnick can you please do it for me?"

I take my hands away from my face and think for a moment. I let out a sigh and nod "fine I will train the girl."

Mags slowly gets up and walks over to me and gently wraps her small and frail arms around me. "Thank you so much my sweet boy."

I lean my head down so it rests on top of hers and i talk softly "don't mention it."

She pulls away and looks serious "now we need to go meet them for dinner. Don't you dare be late Finnick Odair." She spins around and walks out the door towards the dinner train. I mutter under my breath "never."


	4. Dinner

~Annie~

I spoon some of the carrots onto my plate and steal a glance over at Daniel. I can tell he is much less nervous than I am because his plate is already piled high with food and he is currently shoveling it all in. Gloria makes a little 'mhmm' noise as if to say 'excuse me but you need to slow down'. Daniel doesn't notice so Gloria tries again. She clears her throat louder and Daniel finally looks up. He swallows and mutters "sorry." I smirk and look down at the food on my plate. It was way better food than the fish we catch and cook at home. I pick up one of the green beans on my fork and inspect it carefully. Gloria notices and smiles "I bet this is very different from the food you have at home is it not?"

I nod "very different. At home all I ever ate was fish and corn. If we had a little extra money at the end of the month my mother would go to the market in the square and she would buy a plain muffin for us all to share. It was small but it's warmth brought us happiness and comfort for the time being. "

Gloria nods and smiles politely but I could tell she didn't appreciate my story. "Well just know there is plenty to eat here. If there is anything that you want just let me know and I will have it arranged to be sent over to you."

I smile halfheartedly "thanks Gloria."

"Don't mention it! It's part of my job you know!" She does one of those weird capitol laughs and it gives me the creeps. I stick the fork into my mouth and chew the green bean slowly. I didn't have time to finish chewing before Mags walks in. She takes a seat next to Gloria and smiles. "I'm glad to see you both found your way." I nod silently and busy myself with my food again.

Daniel speaks up "when will we get to the training? I'm ready to fight! I have been practicing at home for years and I can't wait to test my abilities with weapons from the capitol!"

Mags looks up and I can see concern dance across her eyes "soon Daniel, don't worry the time for training will come." She laughs softly "and then you will be begging for it to stop rather than begging for it to begin." I can't help but smile because even though she is older Mags sure has some spunk.

Daniel was about to speak again when Finnick walk through the door. I look up and I'm immediately caught off guard by the tight shirt he has on. It shows all the tight muscles in his chest and in his arms. For the first time i look him over and I notice little things about him that interests me. For some reason the sight of him makes my heart start to flutter. I think to myself that it's foolish to think that way about him because everyone knows he has strings of lovers in the capitol, and not to mention but I might be dead in a few weeks anyways. I look back down at the table and Finnick takes his place.

"Didn't miss much did I?"

Gloria shakes her head "nothing at all. These two are very quiet."

Finnick nods and puts food on his plate "seems normal. I know I was just as nervous before my games." Once he was finished spooning the food on he takes a small bite. The conversation at the table comes to a lull for a few minutes until Mags picks it back up again.

"I'm sure you both know that usually Annie would train with me and Daniel you would train with Finnick. Well this year we decided to switch things up."

My stomach drops. Oh no I can't train with Finnick. He is so much stronger than I am. My heart starts to pound in my chest.

"Annie you will train with Finnick and Daniel you will train with me."

Daniel becomes outraged "but why! She is obviously weaker than I am! She doesn't deserve to train with Finnick!"

Even though I don't know Daniel personally I still take that very personally and it hurts. Before I could control myself I spit out at Daniel "at least i'm not the one who seems to be obsessed with fighting and using weapons against people."

Daniel glares at me "shut up!"

Finnick speaks loudly "That's enough! What Mags said is final. Annie will train with me and Daniel you will train with Mags."

Daniel shakes his head and jumps up from the table. He storms off to his quarters and leaves me alone with Gloria and our mentors. Gloria shakes her head "where have his manners run off to?" She excuses herself as well and walks off in the opposite direction to I assume is her quarters.

The three of us left didn't say anything for a few solid minutes but finally my curiosity got the better of me.

"Why am I training with Finnick? Daniel is right, I am much weaker than him and I don't stand a chance."

Finnick shakes his head "you don't know that. You have just as good of a chance as he does. With the right training, which I can provide you, I have no doubt that you can win."

I bite my lip "you really think so?"

He nods "I honestly do. I can tell you're a smart girl and all you need is a little strength and combat training." He looks over at me and I look up into his eyes. I get lost in his beautiful green eyes for a minute and find myself unable to say anything. Eventually he talks again which causes me to blush and look away quickly. I didn't catch what he said "sorry what?"

"I said, our training will begin tomorrow at 8 o'clock so don't be late."

I nod "of course not." I decide that i'm finished so I excuse myself and hurry back to my quarters. I lock my door behind me and undress. I change into the comfortable grey capitol pajamas that are in the closet just waiting for me. The warm fabric hugs my skin and makes me feel secure even though i'm practically alone. I climb into the bed and due to my exhaustion I fall asleep before 10. Even though sleep came it was a restless night.


	5. Training Part 1

~Annie~

I wake up the next morning not feeling much better after sleep. My neck is sore from sleeping on it wrong and my stomach aches for food. It's only six in the morning so I doubt that there is a buffet waiting for me outside my quarters but hey it's the capitol so who knows. I gently pull my hair up into a sloppy bun and pull a small jacket out of the closet in my room. I put it on and fold my arms against my chest in attempts to block out the cold from my body. I open the door quietly and slowly so I couldn't wake anyone up. My feet barely make a noise as I make my way to the dining car on the train. To my surprise Finnick is already up and is sitting at the table picking away at some eggs and a bagel. He looks up when I sit down at the table across from him.

"Morning."

I squeak back "good morning."

Finnick pushes the bowl of eggs towards me "want some? They are pretty good if I must say so myself. Some capitol food is disgusting but not this."

I take the bowl and spoon some of the eggs onto my plate. I continue to not say anything and I guess this throws Finnick for a loop.

"Why are you so quiet?"

I shrug "I guess it's just in my nature to be quiet. Even back at home i'm this quiet. I was always that girl that never spoke in school or played games with all the other children." I smirk " Not everyone can be as charming and flirtatious as you afterall."

Finnick smirks and laughs "you're right on that one."

I nod and take a bite of my food. Just as Finnick said it tasted pretty good. "You were right these are pretty good."

"See? Listen to me more often I have some good information to offer."

I smile and we eat in silence for a few minutes. Finally I break the silence "what kind of training will we be doing today Finnick?"

"Well I thought we would start with how to defend yourself. Just some basic blocking moves and ways you can defend yourself from incoming blows or weapons."

I feel anxious at the thought of all this training. "Are you sure I will be able to do it?"

"I have all the confidence in you Annie."

For some reason when he says Annie i get that fluttering in my chest again. I don't know where it's coming from or why but Finnick Odair is starting to make me feel butterflies. He was very attractive but there was no way he would ever go with anyone like me. I accidentally let out an exasperated sigh.

Finnick frowns "something up?"

I shake my head quickly "nope nothing." My face blushes I can feel it.

"Are you sure?" He raises an eyebrow"

Almost too quickly I reply "Yep I'm positive!" I shove the last few bites of egg into my mouth and I excuse myself from the table. "See you in a bit." I dash out of the dining car and back to my quarters as quick as I could. Once I was back in the safety of my room I let out another sigh and whisper to myself "Annie keep it together. You cannot fall in love with him." I shake my head and mutter "he has way too many capitol women to even be remotely interested in you." I take my hair out of the bun and strip myself from the jacket. The cold air hits me again but I don't really mind. I walk over to the closet and see my training outfits. I grab one that was plain and laid it out on the bed. I hate looking at the outfit. It reminds me of where I am and why.

~~~Later~~~

As I put my outfit on I thought of something that made no sense to me. How were we supposed to train for combat on a train? After I was dressed in the tight black outfit I walked swiftly to the train that Finnick told me to meet him at. While on my way I pass Daniel and he smirks "oh look at you Annie! All ready to go to training! Don't let him beat you up too hard!" He laughs and it takes all of my might not to say something back. I fight my anger and continue on my way to Finnick. Once I get to the car I see how we could train in it. Instead of all the lavish furnishings it was a simple room with a little table with a few knives on it. Finnick was standing in front of one of the train windows looking out thoughtfully.

"Ummm Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to train on a train? Doesn't all of this usually happen once we get to the capitol?"

He nods "usually but sometimes if it is needed, like with you, this car is available for us to give just the basics to tributes who lack some basic skills.

I nods "oh I see. So I guess that's why earlier you said just defense skills and basic things?"

"Yes indeed." He turns to face me and smiles "ready?"

I swallow hard "I guess."


	6. Training Part 2

~Finnick~

"No, like this."

I demonstrate the move for Annie again. She nods and tries again. Her effort was good and I could tell she was trying with all of her heart but it wasn't good enough for the arena. I knew I couldn't admit this to her so I smile "better but maybe try this?" I demonstrate how she could block her face from an incoming punch.

She nods and wipes away some of the sweat forming on her forehead "okay like this?" She shields her face and it actually looked pretty solid.

I nod I could tell she was getting a little tired " good work! Would you like a break?"

She nods "yes please."

She gives me a quick smile before leaving the car to go get water I guess. Once she was gone I walk back over to the window and look out. Up ahead I could see the Capitol skylines. We would be there in a few hours. Once Annie came back we should practice a few more things but then we should get ready to get off the train. Then once we got off the train my worst nightmare would begin. I would be forced to go sleep with the women that I despised. Snow would most likely pay me a visit in person to go over for the hundredth time the protocol for my visits and I would pretend to listen and then he would leave me alone to go do my duties. I was about to get even more wishy washy when Annie walks back into the room.

"Now what?"

I turn and face her and like the last few times I have looked at her that same feeling washes over me again. "Well we are almost to the capitol so perhaps we should just do a few more basic blocking moves and then we should get ready to leave the train?"

Annie nods "alright. Show me the next move."

I nod and show her a few more moves. While I'm demonstrating I can't take my eyes off of her. Her perfect yet shy face and the way she smiled and laughed occasionally at dinner. I had never really seen her before the reaping but the more I looked at her the more I realized how beautiful she is. Her hair was a beautiful red that complemented her beautiful eyes. Her lips were a soft pink and I could only imagine how soft they would be to touch. Part of me felt bad about thinking of her like this because she may not even feel the same way back. I try to come back to reality and focus on training her.

"Was that good?"

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear what she was talking about "um I'm sorry what?"

"I said was it good?"

I nod "oh, yes of course. It will take some more practice but for one day of work you are doing quite well. Okay, now let me actually try to take a swing and you block me."

She bites her lip "are you sure? What if I fail?"

"I promise I won't hurt you and I'm sure that you will be successful."

She hesitates "okay...if you think so." She lifts her hands as if to block me. "Ready." She takes in a deep breath and braces herself.

Just as I gently give her something to block Gloria bursts into the room and makes Annie jump and her hands fall out of place leaving her face unprotected and my relaxed fist meets her cheek. All I hear next is "OUCH!"

Gloria gasps and runs over "Finnick! Look at what you've done! She has to go on air in from of Panem soon!" She gently reaches over and touches the now bright red spot on Annie's cheek. I blush and look at Annie with wide eyes "I'm so sorry Annie I didn't mean to at all. Gloria…"

Annie interrupts me "no It's alright Finnick I know you didn't." She looks down and Gloria shakes her head.

"Well we have arrived at the station in the Capitol so we need to go grab your things and go to our new quarters! It's so exciting Annie! You and Daniel will meet so many new people." Gloria puts a hand on Annie's back and leads her away. She keeps talking the entire time "oh Annie I can't wait for you to meet your stylist I know…" her voice eventually fades away as they get further from the car.

Once they were gone I let out a big sigh and mumble to myself "well that's a way to start off with someone." I walk swiftly back to my car and pack everything. When I'm finished I go to a different less traveled exit. I try to leave the train without being noticed by all the Capitol citizens watching the new tributes arrive. To my happiness all the people are already preoccupied watching Annie and Daniel who are already walking out onto a little platform on the other side of the train. I pause and even from where I stand I can see over the crowd of screaming people and I can see Annie looks terrified. She has shrunk her shoulders in a little and her fingers are intertwined behind her back. To her side Daniel seems to be taking in all the attention. He grins widely and waves to all of the people. His chest is puffed out and appears to be already trying to impress the Capitol citizens. I roll my eyes and keep walking away from the train and towards the big building that looms overhead. This is where we would spend the next few weeks training and preparing to send them off to the arena. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mags walking towards the building as well. I start walking towards her and she looks up with a kind and gentle smile "hello Finnick. I saw what you did to Annie."

I blush "I didn't mean to do it I swear."

She chuckles "I know my boy I know." We keep walking and finally enter the building with our small bags of clothing.

"Did you see Annie and Daniel on the platform?"

She nods and gets quieter "I did."

"What do you think?" I glance down and notice her face doesn't look too good.

"Well I think that Daniel is eating up all the attention and Annie looks terrified. I hate to say it Finnick but I think we may have some trouble with Daniel. From the looks of it he may be rude to Annie and possibly stoop to the level of not even helping her in the arena just to better his odds He seems to be more concerned about himself than her or anyone else for that matter."

The thought of that makes me sick "how could someone do that Mags? That's awful."

"I know my boy, but really the games are what is even more awful. They should not even exist."

I nod and mumble "I know."

By now we have reached the elevator, the doors open and we walk in with plenty of space to spare. I press the little button to take us to the 4th floor. We ride up in silence and when the doors open to our floor an Avox greets us by sticking a hand out to take our bags of clothing. We hand them off to her and she walks away to put them away in our rooms. Mags smiles weakly "I'm going to go freshen up a bit before our tributes get here. You know the Capitol may be awful but their showers are quite lovely."

I can't help but smile and chuckle just a bit at her joke. When she is finally out of the room I walk back into my room and see that the Avox is fast and has already delivered my things. I was about to sit down on the side of the bed when I see a white rose and a small card sitting on my bedside table. I don't even have to get closer to the items to know who they are from and why I have received them. I walk over and toss the rose into the trash before picking up the card. In bold fancy script on the front of the card it reads:

To: Finnick Odair

From: President Snow

I tear the top off of the envelope and pull out the crisp piece of paper it reads:

Finnick,

I am pleased to have you back in the Capitol for the 70th Hunger Games. As you know this is a time filled with celebrations and many exciting things. I have several clients of yours who wish to see you right away. I know you won't refuse because you know the consequences Mr. Odair. It's my pleasure to wish you a happy Hunger Games and a happy stay. I hope you train your tributes well and as always,

May the odds be ever in your favor.

President Snow.

I rip the letter up and throw it into the trash. I sit down on my bed like I had intended to moments earlier and I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. I hated Snow with every fiber of my body and I hated what he did to me. He made me sell my body to Capitol women who adored me but I had no mutual feeling for them. I knew I would need to go see at least one of my clients this evening so I write a note to Mags telling her why I would be absent from dinner and where I was going. She knew my situation and every time I came back from my visits with the women she would always comfort me through my silent tears. Mags was the person who meant the most to me in my life. She helped me through every time and I don't know where I would be without her. I take a quick shower and change into what I call me "seductive clothes". It consists of a tight black shirt and jeans with some black sneakers that is all the rage in the Capitol. Sometimes I might throw on a jacket but not this evening. It was about 7 o'clock when I left for my clients house. The tributes thankfully still, weren't back yet so I didn't have to make up a big story. I call for one of the Capitol taxis and when it arrives I jump in. The black leather seats and tinted windows always made me feel mysterious, which I hated, and it always made me realize what was about to happen. once we reach my clients house I jump out and give the driver a small tip. I mutter a small 'thanks' before turning and walking up the steps to the giant mansion. I ring the doorbell and hear a shrill "just a minute please!" I look down at my feet and feel my anxiety build. When the door finally opens I hear a shrill but happy voice,

"Oh Finnick! What a lovely surprise! I was told to expect you soon but I didn't think this soon!."

"Hello Sylvia. How are you this evening?"

"Very well thanks!" She moves aside "oh please do come in."

I put on a fake smile and walk in "thanks." Sylvia shuts the door and locks it which signifies she intends this to be one of the times where I stay the night not do it and leave. Sylvia briskly walks ahead of me "would you like a drink?"

I shrug "sure why not."

She smiles "great! I will be right back."

She goes into the kitchen and leaves me alone in her giant living room. I sit down on the couch and wait for her to come back. When she does she is now carrying two cold drinks in her hands. She hands one to me and I take a sip. It burned my throat but I didn't really mind. The Capitol alcohol never really did agree with me.

She sits down on my lap and takes a drink of hers. She asks in a seductive whisper "So, do you like what you see?"

I smirk and whisper back "very much so."

I wanted to shout 'NO!' but of course I couldn't. I couldn't tell her that her long brown hair that was full of decorative Capitol jewels that hung over her tight pink dress repulsed me. Instead I had to keep my mouth shut and act like I enjoyed it. To stop all of my thoughts I press my lips to hers in hopes to speed things up and get it over with. Her lips felt slimy and gross and I wanted nothing more than to pull away. She deepened the kiss and whispers to me "oh Finnick I missed you." She fumbles with my shirt and manages to pull it off with some help from me. Her hands rest on my chest and she giggles "oh and I missed your muscles. They are so amazing and incredibly attractive." She kisses me again and this time is more eager.

I want to cry and run away from it all but I know I can't. All I keep thinking is that I want Annie to win but if she does I hope she never has to do what I have to.


	7. Whats it like

_~Annie~_

 _I run as fast as I can. Leaves and branches hit my face, arms, legs, chest. Thorn bushes tear at my clothes and threaten to rip them to shreds. My heart beats fast and my breath becomes ragged. I gasp and try to run away from the person who is chasing me. My feet fall out from beneath me and I fall to the ground tumbling over rocks and sticks. I fall down a hill and stop at the bottom. My head hurts and blood pools on the ground and makes me want to gag. I never liked the sight of blood because it always made me queasy. I try to get up but I stumble and I can hear the person coming for me. I scream and cry out for someone to help me, but before anyone could get to me the person has come over to me and the knife they carry glistens in the sun. It's already stained red with the blood of some other unlucky tribute. I close my eyes and wait for the deafening blow and…_

I wake up to the sound of someone in my room. I sit up quickly and the motion makes me dizzy. I close my eyes and put a hand on my forehead, which is wet with sweat. I sigh and open my eyes. I see Mags standing in the doorway which is cracked just a little.

"Annie sweetheart are you alright? I heard you scream."

I nod and croak out "yes, sorry Mags it was just a nightmare." I close my eyes again and relive the awful dream. The dream might become a reality very soon and that scared me to death. I hear her footsteps come closer and then I feel the bed shift downwards a little. Her soft soothing voice comforts me "I had bad dreams too before my games. Its just your nerves honey." She puts a comforting arm around me and suddenly I feel safe. For the first time since I left home I felt like my mother was with me. In a way Mags acted like my own mother would. She saw a child in pain so she responded with love and care.

I let out a sigh "I didn't wake everyone else up did I?"

Mags nods "yes, but thats alright. Daniel could use something to wake him up and Finnick was already up."

I glance over at the clock "what why? Why would he already be up it's only 4 in the morning?"

Mags frowns "well you know he just is an early bird I guess."

I raise an eyebrow "no I don't, no one is that early or a riser."

Mags sighs "well that poor boy is. Now you try and go back to sleep so you get plenty of rest for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day! We will wake up and begin the process of reviewing past games, introducing you to the other tributes via videos, and last but not least you will get to start preparing for the tribute parade! Exciting things my dear." She leans over and kisses my forehead gently. She gives me a sweet smile, smoothes the back of my hair and gently gets up. I wait until she has left and closed the door and i'm surrounded with darkness, to fall back into the mattress. I let out a big sigh ad I'm met with the sleep that I so desperately needed.

"I could easily take her" Daniel sneers.

Finnick scoffs "that's what you think."

Mags rolls her eyes "enough boys, we need to finish watching the reapings."

I watch the mini fight for a second but then turn my attention back on the mounted screen that was playing the reapings for us. Daniel was relaxing nonchalantly in the overstuffed chair while I took up my normal anxious position with my arms wrapped around my legs with my knees pulled up to my chest. Mags was sitting in the chair opposite the couch that I was on and Finnick was sitting on the other side of the couch. I steal a glance over at him and I notice that ever since he left me on the train he has held himself differently. It's almost as if his demeanor changed and he's more sad. I shrug off the idea and focus back on the screen. Finnick announces the tributes from district 6.

"You have two very skilled tributes Klay and Marley from district 6. They could pose a threat to you in the arena."

"How old are they?" Daniel asks.

Finnick frowns "well I'm pretty sure he is 14 and she is 16."

I watch the two tributes on the screen and I notice they look proud to be up there. They look just like Daniel did back home when he was called. So far im sensing that my reaction was very bad and it might not work out in my favor later. I divert my eyes from the screen as it moves on to the district 7 tributes.

We go through all the tributes and it was time for lunch. Daniel follows Mags into the kitchen and I announce I'm going to take a walk somewhere. No one questions it but I am instructed to have an Avox come along just so I don't try to pull a fast one and escape. The Avox and I get into the elevator and ride down to the ground floor. We both step out into the bright sunlight and at first i'm taken aback by all the Capitol citizens walking around. No one seems to notice me in my plain clothes, my limp hair, and scrawny looks but im fine with that. I walk with the Avox over to a fountain less than 20 feet from the building and I sit down on the side. I stare into the water and I see my reflection. I was enjoying my peace when I feel the Avox tp on my shoulder. I look up "huh?" She points and I follow her finger. I see Finnick walk out of the building and towards me. I squeak involuntarily and I turn away. He sits next to me on the fountain and I turn slowly.

"Yes?"

"Annie did that bother you a lot?"

I try to be tough and shake my head "No not at all why?"

"Well to me you appeared to be bothered just by seeing the other tributes being announced."

I sigh "okay...well...maybe just a little."

"Why?"

I laugh in disbelief "why!? I know im going to die Finnick that's why. I see all the other tributes and I realize that I don't stand a chance. I mean look at them then look at me. They are all 10 times stronger than me." I feel tears in the back of my eyes and I fight to keep them there. "You wouldn't understand. You don't know what it feels like to be scared and feel weak. You're Finnick Odair. You have the good looks, charm, moves, and muscle." I look away and wonder how stupid I must sound.

Finnick stares at me in disbelief and I immediately know I said something wrong. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just that…" he cuts me off.

"Annie you don't know what I go through. I go through so much more than anyone can fathom."

"Like what? You appear on the outside to have this perfect life with all the ladies kissing you and wanting to rub their hands all over you."

He sighs and sounds agitated at our short little conversation "Annie you honestly think I like those girls?"

"Well why wouldn't you?"

"I don't because I'm forced to like them. Snow makes me sell my body to them for sex. Honestly Annie don't you watch the Capitol tv or anything? If you did it's just a little obvious that Snows doing something to torture me. Why do you think I was out so early this morning?"

"Mags said you are just an early bird."

"Mags is a cover up Annie."

I whisper "oh."

He laughs "yea oh." His head shakes slightly and I feel our little conversation die out. "So what's it like?"

"What?"

"You know, well….being….Snows prize."

He looks down "it's the worst thing ever. I don't wish it upon anyone and I promise you Annie that if you win you won't ever have to go through this."

I gulp and don't really want to think about any of that stuff so I just nod. "Well I better be getting back up to eat." The Avox girl walks over and we start to walk back towards the building when Finnick calls back after us.

"Annie!"

I turn "yea?"

"In case you were wondering, Capitol women are pretty dumb and aren't like you. Don't believe everything you see or hear here because it's most likely fake fragmentations of what Snow wants you to think. However, the one thing that is real, is that I think you're special and you have a real chance of winning."

I nod "thanks Finnick." I turn and follow the Avox girl inside. Once inside the elevator I ask her a simple question "do you think that was his attempts to flirt with me?"

I know she can't answer but she does simply nod her head and that's all I need.


	8. Confessions

~Finnick~

I watch Annie walk back into the building and I can't help but wonder if I scared her off. Sometimes when I opened myself up like that people looked at me with shame even though none of it was under my control. I sigh and stand up looking around for someplace to go or something to do. I don't want to rush back in after Annie and mentors aren't needed at the moment so I have a bit of spare time to kill. In the Capitol i'm a bit of a celebrity so I also have to go somewhere quiet where no one will notice me. I look down towards the ground and make my way through the thick Capitol crowds. I try not to draw attention to myself and it works.

After I had my break I go back to the large building where we were staying during the games. I ride up to the 4th floor and when the door opens I walk into the room and to my surprise I see Annie sitting on the couch by herself.

"Where is everyone else?"

Annie looks up "well Gloria went to go talk to our stylists about the tribute parade tomorrow and Daniel asked Mags if they could go do some extra training so that just left me here."

I frown "you could have trained with Mags if you wanted to."

She shakes her head "no, you're my trainer and besides, I don't really want to train with Daniel." I understand so I just drop it and don't say anything else. "Well do you want to train with me?"

Annie sits there for a moment and hesitates. "Ummmm…..sure." She gets up slowly and walks over to me "what will we train for?"

I shrug "strength?"

She nods and follows after me. We get back in the elevator and ride down to the ground level where other mentors and tributes were also practicing. As soon as I step out with her all eyes follow us. I'm like a celebrity around here so everyone watches my every move with a certain look of distaste. I try to ignore the looks and we walk over to a small corner where some mats are spread out across the floor. We get to work and practice for about 30 minutes. After the half hour Annie starts to get tired.

She wheezes "Finnick how do you stay in such good shape?"

I shrug "I don't know really. I guess I just watch what I eat?" I honestly didn't know and the question took me off guard. It's not like I worked out all day everyday. I push the question away and watch Annie sit down on the mat to take a breath. I watch her sit down and I notice once again how small she is compared to the world around her. Her small frame is nothing compared to some of the other victors. I was getting ready to say something when Daniel starts to walk over. I look in his direction

"Yes Daniel?"

He frowns "I was wondering if you could train me? Mags is a little slow and i'm learning nothing." He sounds ticked off and this aggravates me. He can't just disrespect Mags like that and expect me to help him. I grit my teeth "no I won't train you. You're a rude punk ass…" before I could say anything else Annie was standing up and put a hand on my arm. She whispers "Finnick please don't fight with him." I look down at her hand on my arm. Her paler skin feels cool against mine and her touch is the softest thing I have ever felt. I glare at Daniel and it's enough to make him glare back but walk away. As soon as he was gone Annie drops her hand and I look at the spot where her hand touched me.

Her face turns red "sorry you probably don't appreciate me touching you."

I shake my head "it's not that."

She whispers "oh. Then what is it?"

I whisper back "Your touch felt so soft and gentle and I'm reminded that sweet, innocent and gentle people like you shouldn't be here."

She frowns "you think I'm sweet?"

I freeze. I didn't really think she would ponder on me saying she was sweet but I guess I can't ignore her question. I whisper "yes. I know we have only known each other for a few days Annie but there is just something about you that i'm drawn to. You just seem genuine and I feel like could open up to you." I sigh "Annie I'm going to admit that I feel some kind of pull towards you and I don't know why. All I know is that I'm feeling something for you and I want you to win. You have to win."

By the end of all that Annie was staring at me in disbelief. She stutters "y-y-y-you really mean all that?" She takes a step closer and I nod.

"Every single word."

She looks down and I wonder what she is going to do. She whispers "I need to go."

I'm surprised but not completely. I nod " okay see you later." After she leaves I want to scream at myself because I probably just rushed things too fast and now she will want nothing to do with me. I watch where she went hoping that for some reason she would turn around and say something more to me. Anything.


	9. Tribute parade

~Annie~

I walked out in my seafoam blue fishing outfit towards the horses and chariots. Daniel walks next to me in a matching seafoam green outfit. I'm nervous as can be and I can feel myself start to shake. I'm not very good with public appearances and this is a big one. All eyes will be on me and the rest of the tributes. I walk over to the chariot and Daniel and I climb in. I smooth my dress out and I notice some of the other tributes. My outfit looks bland compared to other districts like two or five. Daniel notices me looking around and he decides it's the perfect opportunity to tease me.

"Gonna throw up Annie? All the other tributes will see just how weak and dull you are. Better quit now while you can."

I grit my teeth and resist the urge to hit him. "No" I spit back. I'm about to give him more sass when I see Mags and Finnick walking over to us. Their pace is swift so I know we don't have much time left before the parade starts.

Mags expression is solemn and Finnick appears blank. Finnick speaks first "smile, wave, and look pleasant." He turns to me "stop shaking they will notice. You have to act calm and you need to look like you're excited to be here."

I whisper "but Finnick I couldn't be more upset…"

He interrupts "I know but you need to become a good actress. From now until you enter that arena you will have to act like you like this attention." He glances down at my shaking hand that was resting on the side of the chariot. Gently he reaches up and brushes his hand against mine. He looks up into my eyes and whispers "you will be fine." He swiftly turns and leaves towards the stadiums that were packed with capitol citizens.

Mags just flashes us a quick smile before she follows him. Daniel scoffs "what was that between you and Finnick?" He smirks and laughs "he took you to bed didn't he?"

I grit my teeth and turn towards him "no, he didn't and besides Daniel it's not any of your business what I do in my spare time or who I spend time with."

I didn't have any time to say anything else because the chariot started to move. Ahead of me I could see the first two chariots ride into the sunlight and I could hear the eruption of cheers and applause. When our Chariot came into the sunlight I was blinded at first then my eyes adjusted and I saw the enormous amount of people. For a second I was paralyzed and my shaking resumed. I glanced up at a banner where my horrified expression was blown up on a huge electronic screen for everyone to see. Daniel stomps on my foot to remind me to smile. I want to kick him but then I see how he has puffed his chest out and looks cocky, and I notice the crowd is eating it all up. _They love Daniel._ I'm appalled that they could like someone like Daniel but it doesn't take me long to plaster a smile onto my face in attempts to get people to like me. I hesitantly raise my hand and I wave a small childish waves. Before I know it the chariot has come to the end of it's course and I'm under the podium of Snow.

My eyes search the crowd frantically for Finnick but there are to0 many people and it's too hard to pick anyone out. My frantic search stops when Snow begins his speech. His voice is cunning yet snake like and it makes my skin crawl.

Later that evening back in the 4th floor suite I find myself wrapped up in a blanket laying on my back on the bed. Snows speech from the tribute parade made it sink in why i'm truly here. The entire time I thought about my mom, dad, and sister. I wanted to cry but no tears would come. I was in the middle of my pity party when a knock came on my door.

I sit up slowly and frown. "Hello? Who is it?"

The reply is soft "Finnick. Can I come in?"

I clear my throat and quickly button my pajama top higher. "Yes."

He opens the door slowly and walks in. "Hey."

I smile faintly "hey."

He sits down slowly on the side of my bed. "I noticed you looked really upset after the parade earlier."

I nod "Snows speech made me think about my family. It made me think about how much I miss them and I may never see them again."

Finnick shakes his head "Don't think like that it doesn't do any good trust me. I had those same thoughts before my games."

I laugh "Finnick Odair scared? No way."

He nods "I was terrified. But enough about me. I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Staying calm. I figured you could use some comfort. I could tell you were upset."

"Comfort?" I feel myself get a little nervous. Was this him trying to get a little romantic? "What kind of comfort?"

He shrugs "you know sometimes people try to make other people feel better."

I nod "oh okay." I was still unsure if this was his attempt to get closer to me. Not that I would mind anyways.

He was about to say something but I interrupt "was touching my hand before the parade you trying to comfort me?"

He hesitates but nods "yes." He looks into my eyes and looks upset "did it bother you?"

I bite my lip and look at him for a few seconds before shaking my head no. I whisper "no it didnt bother me. I actually enjoyed it a little."

"You did?" His breath hitches and falters for a moment.

I nod and whisper quieter "yes. Your touch actually does comfort me and its strange but it….it… Your touch makes me feel loved and like im special."

Finnick whispers "you are special. You're beautiful."

"You think i'm beautiful?" My mouth drops open a little.

"Of course." He smiles softly. We sit in silence for what seems like ages but then I break the ice.

I look at his beautiful golden hair and suddenly im overcome with the desire to kiss him. I inch closer to him until my face is only inches away from his. I can tell his breathing is short and his eyes are on mine. He starts to whisper but I put a finger to his lips. "How much do you want to comfort me? How about this?" I remove my finger and my lips touch his. Finnick was surprised but doesnt hesitate to kiss me right back. After our initial hesitation was over our lips are locked and our mouths fit almost perfectly


	10. Leaving for the arena

~Finnick~

The next morning I didn't get up as early as I normally do. My mind was still stuck on the events that happened the night before. I would have stayed in bed a little longer but I heard a knock.

"Yes?"

"It's Mags"

I sit up quickly and throw a shirt on. I have boxers on and hopefully Mags won't mind if i don't throw on sweatpants.

"Come on in Mags."

She opens the door slowly "Are you decent?"

I laugh "of course."

Mags smiles and opens the door fully "well I didn't know if Annie spent the night or not." My smile drops "Excuse me?"

Mags gives me a look and walks over to me. She takes my hands in hers. "Honey, I saw you and Annie kissing last night. That's what I came to talk to you about." She lets go of my hands and sits on the side of the bed.

"This is a terrible idea my boy."

I nod and whisper "I know, but I do feel something for her."

Mags nods "I know you do, I can tell." She smiles faintly but only for a moment. Then her expression turns to one that resembles pain. "Finnick you can't have a relationship with her. I know you want to believe that you can but you can't. She leaves for the arena in a few days and what if she dies? You will have spent a few days loving someone who was only destined for death."

I frown "yes but what if she survives?"

Mags looks at me with pity "what will Snow do? If he finds out you are in a relationship with her he will kill her himself."

I grit my teeth "I won't let that happen."

Mags sighs "that's what you think." She looks away "Finnick what happens if you take your relationship to the next level and she gets pregnant? Then what will you do?"

Her question took me aback and it takes me a minute to get a response. "I would take her into hiding and she would have the baby and I would be the best father that I could be."

"Is that really the life you would want for her?"

I sigh "no." Mags has a point and it's not a point that I like. It's true that a relationship with Annie would be hard but somehow I would make it work.

Annie trained and trained and worked as hard as she could and the day was finally here. It was time to go into the arena. Daniel had become harsh over the last few hours and was ready to fight. Annie looked nervous so I pull her off to the side to calm her. We were in our level 4 suite for only a few more minutes and I wanted to make the most of it. I pull her into my room and hold her hands tightly. "You will be fine I know it. She shakes furiously and her lips tremble "im so scared." I pull her close to me and her head rests on my chest. "Shhhh I know." I hear her quiet sniffles and I wipe away her tears. "Dont cry Annie that won't look good on camera." She nods and pulls away from me.

"I promise I will try to win."

I nod "I know you will." I lean down and her lips meet mine. At first our kiss is timid and then I deepen it. I relax my lips so the fit perfectly on hers. We could have gone on kissing all day if a voice hadn't come over the intercom that said, "All tributes please report to your stylists and travel by hovercraft to the arena." I give Annie one last quick kiss and glance before she runs out the door of the suite. Daniel is not far behind and almost pushes her over trying to leave. As I watch the elevator doors close I realize that was the last time I would see Annie in the flesh until after the arena.


	11. Sponsors

~Annie~

I felt my heart sink as we left Finnick and Mags. The training over the last few days had been successful but it didn't stop me from being nervous. My life was at stake afterall. Daniel and I meet up with our stylists and then we proceed to the hovercraft. We sit side by side and i can tell how uncomfortable everyone is. All the tributes sit and stare at each other, sizing up who they plan to kill and run from. I look down and try to put myself somewhere else. I remind myself of how Finnick told me I could do this.

We had grown close over my last few days at the center. We had kissed several times since that first kiss and we could both feel the pull towards each other. Last night I had accidentally fallen asleep in Finnick's room after I made him promise me he wouldn't leave me while I was in the arena. He promised me up and down that he wouldn't and I believed him. I also made him promise that he wouldn't sell himself in order to get sponsor money. I knew the thought had crossed his mind because last night I found a letter on his bedside table from Snow addressing possible extra jobs.

I am brought back to reality when my stylist taps me on the shoulder. "Annie we are here." I snap to attention and look around to see that all the other tributes are filing out with their stylists. I follow behind Daniel and walk out into the sunlight. On the hovercraft pad I can see dozens upon dozens of peacekeepers and I am reminded just how watched I am. I want to scream and run away but I don't dare try because I know I will be shot down in a minute. I walk behind my stylist and into the large building. I am separated from Daniel who appears unshaken, and i'm put into a small room. I recognize the small glass cylinder in the corner of the room and I know it is what will take me up into the arena. I start to shake and my stylist lays a hand on my shoulder. "it's alright Annie. You will be fine. Your training went well, you impressed some people at the parade and your interview with Caesar went as expected." My stylist smiles and hands me my clothes. My stylist turns away and I change into the light black legging style pants, black shoes, and black tee shirt. Once I'm dressed my stylist turns around and moves my hair behind my shoulders. "I have confidence in you Annie." After a quick kiss to my forehead my stylist ushers me towards the glass dome. ONce I get inside the door closes and I hear the humm of the mechanics just waiting to move me up into the arena. Suddenly while i'm waiting for the dome to rise It all hits me. My mother, father, sister, and Finnick could all be about to watch me die. The people I care about the most could see my death in less than an hour. I begin to tremble and my lips won't stay still. My stylist turns and leaves the room and i'm left alone to cry silently in the dome. Finally the countdown on the intercom begins. It says "60 seconds" I feel the dome begin to rise up and I have to steady myself so I don't topple over with the jerking movements.

"50 seconds."

I can see that I am approaching the light at the end of the tunnel.

"40 seconds."

I can feel the momentum of the dome picking up and finally I reach the top. At first i'm blinded by the light and then my eyes adjust and I see it. The center of the arena. It's like nothing i've seen before. It's a large stone circle with loads of weapons and supplies all piled onto each other. I shake profusely and I note the tributes i'm close to. There are a few I don't know but then there are some I recognise. I can't see Daniel so I suppose he is on the other side of the pile.

"20 seconds."

I feel my anxiety rise and I can feel the tears coming. In my head i'm screaming at myself to stop because I don't want to turn sponsors away by crying.

"10 seconds."

My lip trembles so much that I accidentally bite down on my bottom lip and I can taste the copper taste of blood. I want to spit it out but I swallow hard and grimace at the taste.

"5 seconds."

I try to map out where to go. not strong enough to grab a weapon and my best bet is to run away so this is what I will do.

The bell tolls and the tributes spring from their platforms. Im frozen in my spot and I see them all rush to the stone center. I watch for a few seconds as blood is sprayed into the air. weapons dive into some of the tributes and i'm horrified to see the youngest tribute from district 11 shot down with an arrow. I hear the cannon and it's enough to make me move. I jump down from the platform and run into the woods. My feet run faster than ever before. I'm not careful of where i run and thorns thrash at my arms. I keep running until I find a large tree that's wide enough for me to climb and sit in. I climb it and rest for a moment. My previously pale and clean arms are now covered in small red cuts and are splashed with my blood. I grimace and think of how wimpy I must look. I must look awful crying over a few simple cuts. I hear the cannon go off a few more times and I hear the muffled screams of other tributes. I wonder if Daniel made it out of the mess.

I've zoned out for a moment when I hear a rustling in the leaves. I jump back to attention and see a tribute running towards my tree. I squint to try and see who it is. When the get closer I notice it's Daniel. I whisper "so he did make it out!" He runs closer and he appears to have a backpack, knife, and a bow. I have a sudden fear that maybe he will kill me. If he wasn't nice to me before what would suddenly make him kind to me now? Suddenly I rethink my idea to run away and not grab a weapon. Now I have no way to protect myself. I swallow hard and shut my eyes tight. I hope that he will just run by and leave me alone. I realize i'm wrong when I hear him shout "Hey Annie!"

My eyes shoot open and I whisper "Daniel stop!"

He shouts again "Tributes I have a weakling over here! She is a free kill!"

I shake my head and whisper "no no no no Daniel what are you doing?"

He smirks "I made an alliance with the careers and I promised them I would find you and let them kill you."

I start to shake and I know I have to get away. I jump down from the tree and I start to run away but before I could get far Daniel runs after me and catches my hair. I scream and he whips his knife out. He puts it against my throat and laughs "you're so stupid Annie. You're a disgrace to our district. You were a fool to not grab a weapon."

I beg in a small whisper "please Daniel stop just stop and let me go."

He sneers "I can't do that I have to let them kill you I promised."

I start to cry and I thrash around "Daniel let me go!"

He shouts "Stop it!" He moves the knife from my throat and in one swift move grabs my arm and makes a deep cut. I scream and he squeezes my arm hard so that blood gushes out and I hear it drop onto the leaves on the forest floor. I cry out between tears "Daniel stop please im begging you!"

He laughs "Never." He grabs my arm hard and starts to walk off. I pull against him but he drags me unwillingly behind him. I drag my feet but he presses on. Suddenly my feet hit a rock and i'm sent toppling onto the ground. my arm throbs and Daniel yanks me up "get up you stupid girl." I see dirt from the ground has gotten into my cut and I know that can't be good. As i'm drug across the forest I prepare my mind for death. I begin to think about my family and how much I love them. I was about to ask Daniel to end my life when I hear something crack. Daniel stops and listens. He pushes me to the ground hard and I groan when my butt hits the hard ground. I know that if I live to tomorrow I will be so sore. I don't dare move because I know more pain will be in store if I do. Daniel walks a few inches away from me and I can see he is scanning the area. I hear a clicking noise again and before I could react I saw another tribute jump out at Daniel. I hear him grunt as the tribute knocks him to the ground. I hear their screams and the sound of leaves and branches cracking as they run away from me. I stand up and i'm surprised to see its Marley from district 6.

She screams "Annie run!" At first im stunned why would she want to save me?

I listen to her and I run away as fast as I can.

I hear a long scream and then the cannon. I want to stop and see who died but I don't dare. I keep running and bushes and branches whip against my arms and legs. I grimace when I feel more cuts forming onto my arms. I run until I feel like i'm going to collapse. Finally I reach a clearing and I see a small river. I'm good at swimming and I know if I can get in the river and swim down a little ways I might be able to hide and survive. I jump into the river and the water stings the cut on my arm. I want to scream but I can't. I force myself to swim down the river and I whisper to myself "you can do this Annie you can do this." After what seems like hours I stop and sit on the bank. I observe my cut and I realize it's deep. I grimace and look up at the treetops. I don't know if a camera is nearby but I whisper for help.

"Finnick if you can see or hear me I need medicine and fast"

~Finnick~

Watching Daniel betray Annie and harm her was the worst thing I had ever watched. Halfway through his rampage Mags grabbed my hand and silently began to pray for Annie. Both of us knew Daniel would be rough but we never thought he would try to kill Annie so quickly. I swallowed back tears of pain as I watched Annie swim down the river. When she looked up into the camera and begged for help I knew I had to do something. I get up from the comfy couches in the mentor section and I find Mags. She is over at the bar area sipping on a small orange soda. I can tell she is only at the bar in order to take her mind off Daniel nearly killing Annie. I slide onto the bar stool next to her.

"Mags did Annie make much sponsor money?"

Mags takes a long sip before looking at me. Her expression looks grim and she shakes her head "not much my boy."

I close my eyes and gulp. "Did she make enough to get healing medicine?" I open my eyes and to my horror I see Mags shake her head again "no my boy. I'm sorry I truly am. However she just didn't impress any sponsors."

I nod and slide off the bar stool "then I have work to do."

Mags quickly reaches over and touches my hand "don't do that you promised her you wouldn't sell yourself."

I sigh and whisper "but what am I going to do Mags? I can't let her suffer and die. You know just as well as I do she won't make it with a cut like that. It's probably going to get infected with all that dirt and to top it off she doesn't have a weapon. I have to do this."

Mags nods "I know boy but I just wish you didn't have to do this."

I whisper "me too but healing medicine is so expensive and I highly doubt going over to the watch area and trying to partition for money and gifts will work this time." Mags retracts her hand and takes another sip of her soda. She grimly whispers "see you later my boy." I lean down and kiss her forehead. I leave the bar area and go out into the night. The cool air hits me and I flag down a capitol taxi. I jump in and tell the driver the address. He takes me to my clients house and I pay him the small fee. I jump out and run up the steps and ring the doorbell.

Sylvia answers "hello Finnick! Back so soon?"

I smile "Hello Sylvia. I need a favor."

She leans against the door frame and purrs "anything for you Finnick. What kind of favor?"

"I need money."

She smiles "oh for your tribute? You need sponsor money?" I nod "Can I come in?"

Sylvia steps aside and makes way for me to come in. I walk in and she swiftly closes the door. "What tribute do you need money for?" She walks up behind me and lays her hands on my shoulders and begins to massage them gently.

"None of your business."

She laughs "oh but it is. I want to know who i'm paying for here."

She takes her hands off my shoulders and runs them down my chest and to my pants. She grabs the zipper and begins to unzip my pants. I swallow hard. I don't want to admit it's for Annie but I know I have to if I want to get this money.

"Its for Annie Cresta. I need some healing medicine because she got an awful cut on her arm."

Sylvia stops and removes her hands "you want to sleep with me to get money for another girl?"

Sylvia walks in front of me and she looks upset. She folds her arms across her chest.

I struggle to convince her I need this. "Oh Sylvia you know it's not like that. Now please I need this money."

Sylvia rolls her eyes "I guess I can oblige." She grabs my hand and I follow her into her bedroom.

"After all how can I say no to Finnick Odair?" As she pulls me down onto the bed I make my mind escape to another place. I don't want to think about how I am about to break a promise I made to Annie. I don't want to think about the gross feeling I get when I sleep with Sylvia. As my clothes are stripped from my body I let my mind wander to better things.

These better things don't include Snow and his games or how his manipulations allow people to be sold like things.


	12. Arena day 2

~Annie~

I fell asleep at the base of a tree on the bank and woke up to the sound of leaves rustling. My eyes shoot open and I sit up straight. I sit with my back pressed against the tree trunk and I wipe the moist dirt from my face. I look around for the source of the noise but I don't see or hear anything. I swallow hard and look out towards the water. I realize how thirsty I am but I also realize that I don't have a way to sanitize the water. I stand up slowly and all my muscles ache. I glance down at my arms and see they are speckled with dried blood. I close my eyes and try to forget the pain coming from all over my body. I hear the rustling again and open my eyes. I walk away from the tree and the rustling stops. My eyes search the ground and the area around me but I see nothing. I shrug and focus on finding sticks to make a fire to sanitize the water. After a few minutes I find good sticks but then I realize it's not smart to build a fire because I could be spotted by other tributes. I sit back down at the base of the tree and look up at the sky. I let my mind wander off to Finnick. I think about what he could be doing at this very moment.

~Finnick~

I wake up next to Sylvia and I see her head is resting on my chest. We both still have nothing on and I want to get up and change so I can go give Annie her medicine. I sigh softly and kiss Sylvia's forehead gently "Sylvia, I need to go is there any chance that I can get up and get that money?"

Sylvia purrs and sits up "why do you have to go so soon?" She takes one of her hands and gently traces circles on my chest with her long red painted finger nails.

I swallow hard "I told you Sylvia. Annie is hurt and she needs medicine as soon as she can get it."

Sylvia huffs "Finnick why does it sound like you care for this girl? You're usually not in this big of a hurry to leave me." She leans down and kisses my lips. Her lips taste salty and I want to scream and push her off. Small strands of her hair have fallen out of her sloppy bun and they fall down onto my face. She continues to kiss me and her hands run across my chest. I groan and break the kiss.

I whisper "Sylvia please. Please just let me go."

Sylvia sits up and slaps my face hard "fucking idiot choosing some stupid lousy girl from home over time with me." She gets up from the bed and walks over to a dressor. She rummages around until she finds a wad of cash. She throws it at me "get out. I don't ever want you to stop by again and dont think Im not telling Snow." I swallow hard and grab the cash. I sit up and slip on my clothes before dashing out the door. I catch a cab car that will take me back to Mags and the rest of the mentors. I rush into the building and run up to the level where all the tvs are positioned so the mentors can watch the games. I search all the screens until I find the one focused on Annie. She seems to be fine for now just sitting up against the tree. I breathe a sigh of relief before running up the stairs to another level where you can turn the cash into supplies. I rush over to the desk where a small Capitol woman is sitting behind it.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes please! I would like to deposit this money into Annie Cresta's account. I want to send her a container of healing medicine by parachute."

the woman takes the money and deposits it into a small box on the desk. Numbers flash on the transparent screen and I see Annie's picture pop up next to the numbers. The woman looks up "alright your order is placed."

I nod "thank you."

I turn to leave and I notice Mags. She looks concerned. I try to walk past her without saying anything but she catches my hand

"FInnick what happened? Why is your face red?"

I try to hold back tears "It's nothing just please let me go. I need to go take a shower."

Mags shakes her head "no Finnick tell me what happened."

I sigh and look around not really wanting to share if any other mentors were around. I don't see anyone so I tell Mags the truth.

"I went to go see one of my clients to get money for Annie and she got upset when I said I needed to leave. She slapped me and told never to come back." I gulp "Mags she also threatened that she would tell Snow on me. I think she figured out that Annie and I love each other." I look around warily before continuing "she told me she could tell I had feelings for her."

Mags closes her eyes and takes her hand from my arm so she could put it on her forehead like she was suffering from a major headache.

I whisper "I'm sorry Mags i've probably just endangered everyone I love." Mags starts to say something but before she could I breeze past her and i'm running down the steps. I leave the building and walk all the way back to the tribute quarters. Once I get in the elevator I let the tears come. The Avox that normally helps me with the elevator doesn't even reach out to help she just lets me do my own thing. I run into the room and strip off my clothes. I turn the shower on and let the water run for a minute. I step into the shower and the warm water rushes over me. The drops sting my face a little and I can tell I will be getting a bruise there by tomorrow. I wince and take my shower as quickly as I can.

~Annie~

I am inspecting the water when I hear the noise. The small ping that can only be from a parachute. I jump up and to my delight I see a small parachute falling down from the sky. It lands next to the tree and I struggle to open it as quickly as I can. I crack open the container and the message falls to the ground but I don't care because I want to see what i've been given. I open the lid and give it a sniff. I smile and whisper "healing medicine." I look up toward the sky and mouth "thank you" to Finnick. I quickly dip my hand into the container and get some of the medicine. I spread it on my arms and I immediately feel the burn. I grit my teeth and bite my lip as the pain travels up my arms. I start to cry out but I remember where I am and I force myself to stop. I wait a minute and the pain died down a good amount. I am about to splash some water on my face when I remember the note. I lean down and set the medicine on the base of the trunk before I start looking for the small slip of paper. I find it tucked underneath a leaf and I pick it up. I read it and to my surprise it doesn't say anything that would hint it's from Finnick. All it says is "healing medicine use it well." I frown and let the paper fall from my hands and back to the ground. I was about to pick up the rest of the medicine when I hear screaming coming from the trees that are close to me. I don't bother picking up the medicine and instead hide behind the tree. My foot accidentally hits the medicine bottle and it plops into the water. I gasp "NO!" I clasp my hand over my mouth and I watch as my only hope is washed down the river. I was about to jump in the water after it when I feel someone grab me and pull me back. I scream and thrash around. I know whoever it is must want me alive because if it was someone who wanted me dead they would have done so already. The voice suddenly says "shhhh!" I recognize the voice as being female and I stop. Suddenly I'm dropped to the ground and I recognize the face looking down at me.

"Marley!? What are you doing? What happened to Daniel?"

She smirks "I killed him I hope you don't mind."

Even though Daniel had tried to kill me and I hated him part of me did feel sorrow because he was the only other person in the arena that was from home. I shake my head and whisper "no." I swallow hard "what are you doing here?"

She sits looks around as if to check for other tributes and then whispers "after I killed Daniel I ran back to the stone center to see if I could get more supplies and I was able to eavesdrop on the careers that are camped out there."

I nods "and?"

"I heard they are planning a major tribute kill fest tomorrow. They already know the locations of all the other tributes including you so once I heard your location I came to get you."

I whisper "that makes sense. I heard a noise earlier and it must have been one of them that I heard earlier making that rattling noise in the bushes."

Marley nods "probably." She looks around for a moment and then looks back at me "we need to get moving. I suggest we go further into the woods and look for food. Do you have a weapon?" I shake my head and Marley nods "I figured." She hands me a knife from her pack and helps me stand up. We start to walk deeper into the woods and she sighs. "This would be a nice walk if only we weren't walking for the sake of saving our lives." I want to laugh at her joke but I can't. She notices my arms and frowns "what happened?"

I sigh "when I was running from Daniel I got cuts on my arms from the trees hitting me. I did have medicine but when you grabbed me I accidentally kicked it into the water and it washed away."

Marley gasps "oh Annie i'm sorry."

I shake my head "no it's alright don't feel guilty." We continue for a little ways in silence. I listen to the sound of our footsteps hitting the leaves and it soothes me a little to know I have an ally in these games. Finally after we have walked for about an hour we stop.

Marley looks around "I think we have gone far enough and I am afraid if we go much further we will hit the edge of the forcefield."

I shiver at the thought of getting killed because I ran into a invisible wall.

Marley slings her bag down against the trunk of a tree and sits down. I sit down next to her and my stomach grumbles. "I hate to ask but do you have any food?"

Marley shakes her head "sorry but I don't. We will just have to be on the lookout for something."

I nod and yawn. Marley yawns too and jokingly punches my arm "hey don't you know yawns are contagious."

I laugh softly "sorry."

She smiles "it's okay I was joking." I looked up into the sky and noticed the sky was changing quickly. "I guess the game makers are ready for night time."

Marley shrugs "when are they not? Im sure they know what the careers have planned for tomorrow."

After about five minutes the sky is pitch black and the anthem starts playing. All the tributes faces are projected into the sky and when Daniels face appears I feel slightly doesnt take long to move on to the next tribute and my sadness is lost. I count 14 tributes in all. So that means 10 are left. I look over and see that Marley has already fallen asleep so I relax and it doesn't take me long to do the same thing.

~Finnick~

I get out of the shower and rather than go back to watch the games I just decide to stay in bed. I slip into comfortable pajamas and slip under the covers of the large comfy mattress. Part of me hopes that Mags will come looking for me so I can cry on her shoulder and tell her all of my problems. Millions of things race through my head.

I think about how Annie is going to survive and how I love her more than anything. I think about how i'm terrified that Sylvia truly will go to Snow and Annie or I will be punished for loving each other. Sometimes I really hated myself for being able to get into these situations. I close my eyes tight and try to block out the voices telling me i've failed Annie and i've failed myself.

~Annie~

I wake up the next morning to see that Marley is awake and is searching the leaves intensely.

"What are you doing?"

She puts a finger to her lips and moves some leaves with her foot.

I watch closely and before I could blink I see a knife that she had hidden in her hand trust towards the ground. I hear a small squeal and then a triumphant "yes" from Marley.

She looks up at me "I caught something!"

I smile and walk over half expecting to see a rabbit or a squirrel. To my surprise it's nothing more than a tiny mouse. I wrinkle my nose "you're going to eat a mouse?"

Marley nods "i'm starving don't you want some?"

I shake my head "no thanks I would rather starve then eat a mouse."

Marley frowns "okay then."

I sit back down by the tree "how do you plan to eat it?"

"I found wood to make a fire."

"No you can't make a fire! It would send out smoke that would give away our location!"

Marley frowns "damn I didn't think about that."

I open my mouth to say something else when Marley's face suddenly loses the color and she shouts "Annie look out!"

I turn and duck just in time to see Carrie the female tribute from 2 loading her bow and shooting directly at me. She grunts when it misses me and hits the tree behind me. Suddenly I remember the knife that Marley gave me and I pull it out from the pocket in my pants.

I hear a scream and I look up and see Marley running at Carrie with a knife in hand. Carrie drops her bow and pulls out a knife as well. The two seem to do a dance and occasionally throw a swipe at each other. I was too busy watching them to see the mae tribute, Leo, from district 2 creeping up behind me. He grabs me and I scream. My knife falls to the ground and I try to bite his arm so he will release me. As i'm struggling to get away I hear the cannon go off and I look over to see if Carrie or Marley are dead. I hear the cannon again and again totalling 3 in a row. I turn my head enough to see marley and Carrie are still fighting. Carrie appears to have a new wound across her face and I can see Marley is holding her upper thigh with her free hand. Leo growls "stop struggling little girl." I stomp on his feet and he howls and lets me go. I scramble and grab the knife that I dropped and before I had time to rethink my actions I stand up and launch myself at him. The knife sinks into his flesh and I hear a scream from Carrie.

"ANNIE YOU EVIL B-" her words are cut off by Marley who takes advantage of her distracted gaze and stabs her in the back. She falls over and the cannon sounds twice. Marley and I look at each other not sure what to do next. We are both shaken up beyond repair and the mouse is forgotten about. Marley whispers "let's go we can't stay here." She starts to run down through the woods back towards the river. I follow her my mind racing the entire time. We run as fast as we can and I could see the river ahead when it happened. Out of nowhere a trap snapped up Marley's ankle. She collapses to the ground and screams out in pain. "Annie help me! Please help me!" I don't know what to do but I lean down next to her and inspect her ankle. It looks like the poisonous barbs are dug in deep and I shake my head. "Marley I don't know what to do i'm sorry." I sniffle "I don't know how to help! I'm so useless!" Marley grits her teeth and shakes her head "no Annie you're not useless. Here take my backpack and get out of here. If you cant help me then I won't survive."

She groans and tears start to fall down her cheeks "just go please. Go!" I grab her backpack and sling it over my shoulders. I whisper "thank your Marley for everything." I see the lost look in her eyes and I know the poison in the barbs of the trap is already almost done killing her. I get up and run towards the river. Once I get there I step on a rock and loose my balance. I fall in the water and for a minute I struggle to get my footing but when I do I run as fast as I can in the clearing. My mind is set on getting to the stone center. I need food and I need it fast and the only place that I know where to get it is the stone center.

I realize how dangerous this mission for food is but I don't care. I need to win so I can be reunited with Finnick. That is when I hear the cannon. The cannon that means my friend is dead and only 4 tributes remain.


End file.
